


Equality in Arcadia

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [175]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Quinn celebrate the passage of marriage equality in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equality in Arcadia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritestuffLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritestuffLee/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex, Ula, and Padawan Sue
> 
> Related stories:  
> [Christmas in Williamsburg (Revised)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4276173)  
> [A Wedding in Arcadia #6 -- Ceremony](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819495)

Ian whooped with so much enthusiasm as he levitated off the couch that the pups trotted in and started to jump around his legs, his utter elation calling to them. He heard Quinn shouting beside him and fell into his husband's waiting arms, vibrating with positive energy, while Quinn hugged him silly.  
  
"It passed!" Quinn boomed jubilantly.  
  
"Way to go, New York!" yelled Ian, pumping his fist, just as he did when the Skyhawks won a gymnastics meet.  
  
This was the best Friday night Quinn could remember, although Friday was one of their traditional date nights. The vote for marriage equality had been a nail-biter, but they had just found out from a special report on their local news channel that it had been passed into law. They'd had their Senators on speed dial during the last few weeks, as the wrangling intensified for each 'Yes' vote. They had been through this before in 2009, with victory seeming tantalizingly close, and neither of them wanted to be disappointed again.  
  
"History!" flashed onto the television screen, accompanied by New Yorkers literally dancing in the streets around the Statehouse. Signs and banners were everywhere, as rainbows decorated the nighttime cityscape. "We Are Family" by The Pointer Sisters blared from boomboxes as the impromptu street party boogied into the night.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Ian crowed, as he reached up to place a rapturous kiss on his herven. He felt like having 33-29, the vote by which the bill had passed, tattooed on his arm, indelible proof of their right to marry.  
  
"Believe it, laddie mine." The wealth of happiness in Quinn's voice was all the certainty Ian needed, however.  
  
The phone started ringing like a church bell, their family and friends calling to celebrate with them. No sooner had one series of rings ended than another began. They let them go to voice mail, too keyed up to answer right now but delighted that support was literally ringing in for them.  
  
They danced from the living room to the kitchen, feeling as if they were in Albany celebrating with the joyous crowds. Artoo and Sandy still bounded around them, furry balls of endless energy. The pups quieted somewhat, though, when Ian got down on one knee, as if they understood the importance of the occasion.  
  
Ian took most of Quinn's right hand in his own, his eyes shining like the Friday stars Quinn saw twinkling from the window. "I've been waiting for another chance to propose to you for two years now, Quinn Masterson, and tonight's the perfect night for it." An irrepressible grin made Ian even more irresistible. "Will you marry me in our beautiful home state of New York?"  
  
"Yes!" Quinn said instantly and emphatically. "It's been almost five minutes since they approved it. What took you so long?" His crooked smile lit up the room. He pulled Ian up in one go and swooped down for a kiss, too impatient to wait another second to taste the victory on his lips.  
  
Their kiss inevitably echoed the two foundational kisses of their romance --the kiss in the Williamsburg garden, where they would have married, had it been an option then; and the kiss at their wedding in the Mace Chapel at Windover. Love, utter commitment, and a bubbling joy infused their kiss tonight.  
  
After all that dancing and their exuberant kiss, they tumbled onto the couch, content just to hold each other, with smiles never leaving their faces, and plan, plan, plan.  
  
"It's gotta be Luke Chapel, Quinn." Ian ran his fingers through the coarse hair on his herven's forearm.  
  
Quinn nodded. "Of course, laddie. We're Skyhawks to the core."  
  
"Wish we could marry on July 4th. There's no better date for us," Ian said wistfully.  
  
Quinn was at his most pragmatic. "I know, lad, but they'll only start issuing licenses on July 24th."  
  
"We didn't really have enough time to pull it off anyway," said Ian ruefully.  
  
"We'll be lucky to get a slot sometime this summer." Quinn nuzzled into copper hair. "The weekends fill up fast."  
  
"Hope we can do it this August," said Ian. "It'll be easier for us and our friends before the semester starts."  
  
"My grandparents' anniversary was the 20th of August. My folks would be thrilled if we picked that date," Quinn said. "Wouldn't it be something if we could book it then?"  
  
They looked at each other in perfect understanding -- this time, both sides of their family would be there to celebrate with them. It felt incredibly right.  
  
Though Quinn had long since accepted the necessity of having a lopsided wedding back in 2005, he never forgot how much he had missed his parents standing up there with him, just as Ian's folks had beamed in pride at the altar. This would finally heal the scar he'd borne since then.  
  
"It would be an honor to marry you on such a special date," Ian said, emotion deepening his voice. As he spoke, he could feel Quinn's smile through his hair.  
  
"And this time, our parents will walk each of us down the aisle." The satisfaction in Quinn's voice was a pleasure to hear.  
  
Ian beamed. "The way it should be." He didn't add 'finally', but both of them were thinking of that word nevertheless.  
  
"When we were going through our family albums with Lelia last weekend, remember how excited she was to see our wedding pictures?" Quinn asked.  
  
Ian nodded. "I have a feeling she'll love being our flower girl again." He smiled...  
  
...and Quinn smiled back. "So do I. And she's growing into a beautiful young lady, inside and out."  
  
Ian beamed, every inch the proud uncle. "We're lucky to have such a lovely niece."  
  
"And where do you think we lucky uncles should have our reception, lad?" Quinn asked.  
  
Ian grinned mischievously. "How 'bout a blowout at the Sunset Tower?"  
  
"Sounds grand, laddie mine," Quinn said, matching his grin.  
  
"We'll try to pay for it ourselves this time," Ian said earnestly. Last time, his parents had surprised them both by quietly paying beforehand for the reception at Roma.  
  
"We'd best foot the bill, lad, or else we'll have two sets of parents duking it out for the honor." Quinn's eyes crinkled in pleasure at the prospect. He was delighted that his folks would indeed consider it an honor now.  
  
"But before we book the hall, we'd better check to see if our tuxes still fit," Ian said, giving a gentle poke to Quinn's stomach. "A few too many Guinnesses can make you stout."  
  
Quinn made a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a groan, his stomach moving under Ian's hand. "Too true. We haven't worn them since Bant's wedding."  
  
"I'm sure the little shamrock and parrot would appreciate an evening out," Ian teased.  
  
"That they would, laddie," said Quinn with a wink. "Your parrot's still on my lapel, so I have some additional motivation." He wanted Ian to know how much he appreciated his love token, the prize Ian had won in the limbo contest on their first cruise together and given to him soon after.  
  
Ian turned the poke into a caress. "Luckily, the town pool's open until 8 every night this summer. Plenty of time to lap it up."  
  
This time, the groan won out for Quinn. "You're on, lad," he said indulgently.  
  
Absorbed in their plans, they were glowing with happiness. August 20th couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
